Unexpected
by mixedglitters
Summary: Clove just wants to be normal. But in district 2 training is needed so you can survive the games if you get reaped. She does along with her bestfriend Cato. Only one comes out. How is their friendship going to survive? Clato fanfic.
1. Best Friends

Unexpected

**1: Bestfriends**

Clove's POV

I'm the best. I stand out. I always win, but maybe I don't want to be those things. I want to live normally. Just going to school every day and play around the fields like in other districts. But in District 2, training is essential. Everyone trains when they turn seven. And the reason for that is a thirteen year old got reaped and he didn't last for more than ten minutes in the bloodbath. Ever since that year, they make sure that all eligible children for the games are trained.

I was only six when my father forced me to train. I still remember the first day of training. I was attracted to this one station in the training center. Different kinds of knives were lined up against the board. From the moment I tried throwing them, I fell in love with them. Yes, I am fascinated by them but it doesn't mean that I want to kill people. I have wounded a lot of people from training. But nothing special like killing. I know that even if I get reaped, I have a big chance of winning.

This day, they will pick the two tributes from District 2. I was just about to take the first bite into the still warm bread for breakfast when my best friend barges in my house and throws an apple at me.

Cato's POV

I throw an apple at Clove and greet her. "Good Morning, Clover!"

"Don't call me that! I prefer Clove. C-L-O-V-E. Without an R."

"Okay, okay. Chill, Clover."

She attempts to punch me but I catch her fist and pull her close to me so she can't move. Clove's the only girl I feel comfortable around with. Even though most of the girls at my school would kill to have me as their boyfriend, not that I'm bragging. I met her when she was just six and I was eight. She was training with knives while I was training with a sword. His father and my trainer were very good friends so we would hang out together sometimes. But time passed and me and Clove were spending a lot of time together. I shared my secrets and feelings with her and she would stare hers with me. Then it just happened and we became best friends.

She tries to push me away but I'm too strong. "Let go Cato," she says trying to release herself. I get tired of locking her in my arms and eventually let go of her. She goes back to the dining table, still pissed and bites a piece of bread.

"So what'll you wear to reaping?" I ask.

"Nothing special. Just a blue dress that falls above my knees."

"The same one you wore last year? Why don't you wear the new one your mother bought you?"

"It's way too girly."

"Well, you should look good just in case you get reaped then get sent to the Capitol."

Just as I got her to release the frown from locking her in my arms, she frowns again when I mention her getting reaped.

Clove's POV.

Yes. I'm very good at throwing knives. Heck, I'm the best at it. But I don't want to get reaped. I don't want to be a part of the games. I don't want to lose myself in it. I don't want to become a monster. I get pissed and I throw the fork near me at Cato's direction. He avoids it and looks at me in great shock. "Woah, easy there Clover. You'll get me killed before the reaping starts."

"You know I don't want to get reaped, Cato!"

"Don't worry Clove. You won't," he tells me while trying to comfort me by patting my back. I don't why but I find this very comforting. He's my best friend. I know I'm lucky. The most popular guy that every girl wants to hang out with is my best friend.

"Well, I better get going. I just came by to return this shirt your father lent me after training the other day," he hands me the shirt and approaches the door where he went in, "I have to get ready for the reaping. See you later Clover." After he leaves, I take a bath and put on the dress Cato told me to wear. I find it very wrong and girly but Cato insists on me wearing it so I do. I go to my mother's room. She's sick so she can't go to the square with me. I kiss her on the forehead and head out to the square.

* * *

**Hiii! It's my first time so please review so I can know what I should improve on. Visit .com for updates and things! :)**


	2. Volunteer

**2: Volunteer**

Cato's POV

I go to the square dressed up in my white button up shirt. I notice that a lot of people has already gotten here. Then everybody settles down and somebody from the Capitol go out to the stage and greets us. Her name is Faye Blue. She's dressed in a red dress and is covered in a very dark tan. _Ugh. _I wonder how this looks so beautiful to them. She gives a speech then they show us the video about the Games which they show to us every year. I look around while the video plays and I spot a small girl with a slender body and long brownish-black hair. Clove. She's wearing the dress I told her to wear. I grin ear to ear and the guy beside me stares at me. "What are you looking at?" I ask him with a deep tone to my voice. "Nothing! Nothing," he answers obviously looking scared. Maybe I was smiling too crazy that's why he looked at me. I notice that the video has ended and Faye was picking the girl tribute. She looks at the paper and reads it out loud, "Clove Marx!"

Clove's POV

The world around me is spinning around. I have the urge to throw up. I collect myself together and walk towards the stage. The girl from the capitol gets me and says, "any volunteers?" No one answers. This is odd. There is always a volunteer. I have to go to the Capitol and compete with twenty three other tributes. At that moment, I wanted to cry. I don't want to fight. Even if I know I can. I don't want to.

I look around and I see Cato. The big, tall muscular guy shocked mouth wide open. I wanted to jump off the stage and run to his arms. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here. I stare at the mountains when I notice that the girl was picking the male tribute. He opens the paper and reads out, "Matt Anders!" The guy beside Cato walks out then heads to the stage. Matt must be under fifteen. He's small and looks puny. Then I hear someone say, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute."

I see him running to the stage, his voice booming, "I volunteer!" What the hell ran through Cato's mind that made him volunteer? When he gets to the stage he picks me up and hugs me tightly. His body feels comfort then she puts us in the Justice Building.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter is too short but.. yeah. Sorry. More coming up! :)**


	3. Feelings

**3 : Feelings**

Cato's POV

My trainer visits me in the Justice Building. Then my mother with my little sister. I wish my father was still alive to wish me good luck.. But Clove.. I will miss them very much. Especially my little sister. After our visits, they send us to the train that will take us to the Capitol. Faye puts me and Clove in a room and tells us to wait for our mentors.

"Why'd you do that?" asks Clove, looking very confused.

"Because I want to protect you. I want to make sure that you go home. You can't die Clove. You just can't."

"Who said I was going to die?" she snaps at me, "You know I'm the best at knife throwing."

"I just want to make sure. There are twenty four of us and only one comes out alive. I can protect you and make sure that you'll win. I'm a-mazing with a sword."

"You don't believe I'm going to win don't you?"

"It's not that.. It's because.."

"What? What is it Cato?"

"I don't want you to die! I can't live without you! I don't want to lose you. I'd rather die than live without you. I just can't lose you." _Damn it. _I look down to her and see a surprised look on her face.

Clove's POV

He doesn't want to lose me? What does he mean? There's an awkward silence between us then he says, calming down, "You are my best friend Clove. I don't ever want to lose you." _Oh, best friends.. _I stare at the wooden table as millions of things go through my mind. _Best friend. Cato. Dying. Games. Love. _Wait what? I absolutely cannot love Cato. It'd be very wrong.

Our mentors, Brutus and Enobaria go through the door. We get to know each other, our skills and how to get sponsors. "Do you both have someone special back home?" Brutus asks. "Well I don't," I say looking at Cato. He looks back at me and I look away then he says, "I don't either." "That's good. You have to let go of any deep emotional feelings so you can survive the games," Enobaria says. What'd life be like if Cato died and I win the games?

Brutus and Enobaria gets up and tells to gets some rest. We're gonna need it for tomorrow. An avox walks me to my room. I wave at her to signify that she could go and she does. I walk in, change into a blue silk dress and get to sleep.

Cato's POV

"_Aaah! Stop! Don't kill me! Please I beg you don't!"_

Why the hell is it so noisy? It's like 1 am and someone is screaming at the top of their lungs. I listen more and realize that the screams I've been hearing comes from Clove's room. I get up rapidly and pull some pants on. I was already in front of her door when I forgot to put on a shirt. I knock once and I heard a scream. I open the door and see that she's having a bad dream.

I shake her, "Clove! Wake up Clove!" she lets out a big scream then wakes up and sits up. She looks at me for a short time then hugs me. _Mmm. _ I like this feeling. Hugging the girl I.. I.. I feel comfortable with. I can feel her fast heartbeat slow down as she unlocks her arms around my neck. "Are you okay?" I ask her while patting her back, trying to make her calm down. I notice her eyes. They look scared but they look beautiful. A special purple color. Then I see beads of sweat on her neck and collarbone. "You, Y-You killed me Cato. You were the one who killed me," she says with a shaky voice. "What? You know I won't, Clove. I'd never do that. I'd even protect you." She looks up into my eyes and she says, "Stay here with me, okay Cato?" _Of course. I would always stay with you wherever you are. _"Yes. Okay, Clover." She lies down on my chest and I wrap my arms around her until she falls asleep and eventually, I do too.

* * *

**Notes: Seriously? I didn't even think one person would read my fanfiction! Even if it's just two reviews, I still appreciate it. Haha. Thanks guys! Visit .com for updates! Review review review! Sorry if the chapters are very short though. **


	4. Rivalry and Allies

**4 : Rivalry and Allies**

Clove's POV

I see the sunlight shining through the windows when I wake up. Cato's still beside me- topless-and his arms wrapped around me. I felt him move a little then he wakes up and says**, "**Good morning." _WAIT. What just happened? _I jump out of my bed and pace back and forth, not remembering what happened last night.

"What? Why are you..? And me..?" He raises an eyebrow at me.  
"You had a bad dream last night. I heard you screaming at the top of your lungs so I woke you up. You told me to stay with you. So I did.."  
"Oh. Thank you."  
"No problem, Clover. I'm always here. I better go now. Meet you later okay?"

He winks at me then walks out of my room. _He really did that for me? _Wow. I couldn't have found a better best friend. And now, I'd have to kill him to survive the games. What am I thinking? I don't want him to die! I don't want him to leave me.

I head down to the car where we eat our meals. There is a lot of food spread across the table. Different breads from different districts, orange juice, jams, and lots more. Cato arrives then sits across me. Then come Brutus and Enobaria. Brutus sits next to Cato and Enobaria sits next to me. He looks at us like we've done something very wrong.

"So Cato, where did you sleep last night?"  
"Uh, at Clove's room. She was having a bad dream so I slept beside her. Is there something wrong with that?"  
"Do you have something going on between the two of you?" Enobaria asks.  
"What? No! No! Of course not. We're just good friends," I answer quickly. Cato nods. _Best friends actually but yeah..  
_ "You still have to know the fact that one or both of you will die. No deep feelings! You can't afford to get too attached to each other," Brutus says in a loud but controlled voice.  
"We won't. We promise," Cato says. Enobaria nods. She takes us to a room after breakfast where there is a big TV. We watch the reapings from other districts.

Cato's POV

We watch the other reapings. In district 1, there's this blonde girl that volunteered for a twelve year old. And the boy tribute looks skinny but can throw something. Maybe a spear or something like that. I still look more handsome. Then there is this red haired girl from 5. She looks like she's fourteen or fifteen. Then I notice the big dark guy from 11. He looks very strong. I want to make him as my ally. The girl tribute from 11 isn't really much of a competition. Just a small dark haired twelve years old. I can take her out easily. Then at district 12, something unusual happens. A volunteer! A volunteer from 12! That's weird. They rarely have any volunteers. Then the boy tribute, maybe sixteen, gets reaped. He may have little strength but he still looks weak.

"We can take them out easily," I say.  
"Piece of cake," Clove says laughing.

We notice that we're about to arrive at the Capitol. We see a lot of tall buildings. Much taller than what we have in 2. We pull over to the train station. A lot of Capitol people came to the train station just to see us. I'm not happy to see them though. They look so odd. Some has green skin, pink puffy hair, jewels and diamonds planted in their skin. It looks absolutely disgusting. They put me and Clove in a building where they will prep us. A group of people come over to us and examines us, "Hmmm. Two beauties this year, huh?" says a girl with silver hair and pink nails. "You'll be easy to work with. I'm Marissa. What're your names?"  
"Clove," I say pointing to Clove, "and I'm Cato."  
"Nice to meet both of you. These are Jacky, Mason, Romina and Dalya. We are going to be your prep team. Come with us then we will take you to your stylists."

Marissa, Jacky, and Romina walk me into a room and preps me. They wash, dry, comb and examine my muscles closely. Then I get sent into a room. My stylists goes in and introduces herself.  
"Hey. I'm Mage. Hmmm. A guy like you would be easy to work with. Handsome, buff.. We'd have you look amazing in no time. Even though you already are," she says with a smile. She dresses me up in a gray plaid and black pants. She then rips the sleeves off. "It's to show off your muscles," she says with a wink. She makes me wear these red sneakers that have tall buildings painted on them. _Right. Our district builds. _After all of this, she walks me to the chariots where the parade will start. I stand by the chariot we are going to ride in then I see her. A girl in a gray off-shoulder dress, flawless curls, hairless body and gray pumps that has the same buildings painted onto them.

Clove's POV.

I catch Cato looking at me when I arrive. His muscles look so perfect in that sleeveless plaid. _Hot. _What? I look away but I walk to our chariot. I feel so naked after the wax. But I love this dress very much that Miles, my stylist gave me. It looks so simple but elegant. "Hey," I greet Cato. "You look.. Beautiful," he says. I can feel my cheeks blush. I try hard not to. "You don't look bad yourself," I reply. He gives me a chuckle and we see the other tributes arrive.

I notice Cato is staring at the girl from 1. She comes over to us and she says, "Hi! I love your costumes! I love your dress! I'm Glimmer. What're your names?"  
"I'm Cato," he says, reaching for Glimmer's hand. He kisses it.  
_Ugh, flirts. _"I'm Clove," I try to say in my kindest tone bit I can't help but feel something negative at her.

She waves at a guy. They have the same matching outfits so I think that they're from the same district. "Marvel! Come here!" Glimmer shouts. He approaches us and blondie says, "Marvel, this is Cato," –I hate her voice-"and Clove. Clove and Cato, Marvel."  
"Hey," I know it doesn't look like it but I'm really trying to be friendly. I put my hand out and shake his hand. Cato gives this back-off-look at him. Or that's what I think it is. But he removes the expression from his face. The tributes from 4 comes up to us and introduces themselves as well, "We're from district 4. I'm Ronnie and this is Amy."  
"Look at this. It's only the parade and we're already making alliances," blondie says cheerfully. _Oh joy._ "We'll have time to get to know each other," Amy says. We were then told to get on our chariots so we can start. As I was going up ours, I almost fall. I felt someone catch me. I look back and see Cato. He almost lost his balance but keeps it. "Be careful, Clover," he smirks at me then helps me up the chariot. I'm still a little pissed because he flirted with Glimmer but yeah.. I don't own him. He's not my boyfriend. I'm just his best friend. I don't have a say to which he should date but I can't help but feel jealous. Cato gets on and they signal us to start the parade.

I see a lot of people cheering and throwing flowers at us. I wave to them and blow kisses. Cato does the same. But after minutes, my attention was gone. I see on the monitor the district 12 tributes. They're on fire! How the hell did they do that? I hate them for stealing my spotlight. I wonder how many sponsors I lost because of their entrance. We arrive to a stop and President Snow gives a speech and lets us go.

* * *

**Notes: This chapter is so long. Haha. Review! c: **


	5. Jealousy

**Notes: Yeah. Chapter 5. :) WARNING: may contain kissing. Hihihi. :)**

* * *

**5 : Jealousy**

Cato's POV

Faye, Brutus, Enobaria, Mage and Miles go ahead and go up to the second floor where we will stay. Me and Clove stay behind to talk with our allies. For some reason, I think Clove is avoiding me.. I wonder why?

"I can't believe district 12! They stole our attention," Glimmer is stammering about the parade and how 12 had great costumes this year. They wore hideous outfits the past years. The worst one is the year where the tributes were dressed in nothing but coal dust. It's a miracle they got a great stylist this year. But why does it have to be this year? They stole every attention because of their flaming capes and headdresses. Meh. We'll- Clove will still win a lot of sponsors. She's pretty and looks very fierce. A lot would help her in the arena.

Glimmer is pretty too. I just noticed this now. She has pretty green eyes and silky blonde hair. Also, she's taller than other girls. A turn on for me. Me and Clove go ahead to the elevator.

"Glimmer looks pretty huh?" I told her.  
Clove froze but moved again, "She's alright."  
"She's tall and has pretty blonde hair. So beautiful. We look good together. A pair of two attractive people," I say laughing.  
"Yeah, okay," she rolls her eyes.  
"Excited for training tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, slight."

The door opens and Clove walks ahead of me, walking a little faster than usual. Is she mad or something? Why did she leave me?

Clove's POV

Okay. That girl is not really pretty. How can she be the one that Cato get's attracted to? She's dated a lot of girls. They're so prettier than Glimmer. Why should I even care? I can't help but have this feeling that I want to kill her. I'll wait for the games.

I walk straight to my room without even looking back at Cato. This should be good so I wouldn't get to attached to Cato. But maybe I already am.. No. No I'm not. Or at least I think I'm not. Whatever. I change into a blue singlet and white silk pajamas. I order an avox to get me milk. When she arrives, I drink it and go to sleep.

_No bad dreams for tonight huh?_

I woke up because Faye was banging on the door shouting with a Capitol accent, "Rise and shine! Training starts today! Better get ready!" _Training? _It's a good way to get Cato out of my mind. Maybe I'll just imagine the targets as Glimmer's face so I'll get perfect shots. Then again, I never really miss. I get into black pants and a red tank top so I'd be comfortable in training. Then go to the dining table and eat breakfast. I get a lot of food. As much as possible, I eat a lot because training could be tiring. So I fill myself up just in case. Cato walks in dressed up for training. He sits across me, gets a roll and bites it. After eating, we go down to the training center. I walk to the door and it automatically opens. I see Glimmer and Marvel are already here. _Great. _The thing I need now is stop myself from killing her even before the Games start. She runs to us and shouts, "Cato! Clove! Hey." I hate her girly high-pitched voice. She holds our hands then pulls us to Marvel. She makes conversation with Cato and tries to start one with me. But I always end up cutting her off. I don't really want to converse with this girl.

Other tributes arrive and our head trainer, Atala, just came in. She tells us about training, how we shouldn't fight with each other and save it for the Games. I go to the knives immediately after Atala lets us go. Just as always I never miss.

After a few hours of training, they send us to the dining hall for lunch. I sit in an empty table by the window. Cato walks towards me.  
"Is this seat taken?"  
"Does it look like it's taken?" I hiss at him. He pulls a chair and sets his plate down.  
"Are you avoiding me?"  
"No I'm not. You seem to like Glimmer very much and enjoy her company. Why don't you eat with her rather than eating with me?"  
"Wa-wa-wa-wait," he laughs, "Are you jealous?"  
"What? Of course not. Why would I be?" _I am. I think. Gaaaah!  
_"Whatever you say Clover."  
"I told you not to call me that!" I throw myself at him but he just catches me and hugs me tightly. I try to wiggle so he's let go but he's just too strong. I give up and say, "Let go, Cato," in my most calm voice.  
"You won't try to kill me anymore?"  
"I won't," I say chuckling as he lets me go.  
"You're my best friend Clove!" _Best friend. Just best friends. _"You'll be the girl I feel most comfortable with. The one I think will still be pretty even on a bad hair day or something."  
"Okay! Okay! I get it."  
"Okay? Let's go join the others." We sit with Amy and Ronnie. Soon, blondie and Marvel sits with us. We talk about the tributes from other districts and training. I notice Glimmer eyeing Cato.

Cato's POV

After lunch, Glimmer gets me and we go to the roof.  
"Glimmer, is there something wrong?"  
"Just call me Glim okay?"  
"Okay, Glim."  
"Cato. I know it's only been a few days, but I think I like you."  
"What? Yeah Glim, I think you're pretty. You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen but"- she cuts me off by kissing me. Her lips are soft and tastes like the oranges they served us at lunch. I pull away and see the smile on her face. I look to my left and see that someone is watching us. I squint my eyes to see who it is. I see _her, _fair-skinned with dark brown hair. Clove! She sees me looking at her then she dashes to the elevator. I run and hear Glim say, "Cato? Where are you going?" I make it to the elevator before it closes. Clove looks pissed but I see the hurt in her eyes. I see her tear up but she wipes it away quickly.  
"I didn't kiss her, Clove! She kissed me!"  
"Okay Cato. It doesn't matter to me. I shouldn't care who you date, right? I shouldn't care who you kiss or go out with. I never did care. Why should I start now? Who am I to tell you who to date? I'm getting very confused. Go out with Glimmer. She's prettier, taller and"- I don't know why I did this but _BAM _I lean forward and kiss her. It feels like fireworks. It feels like magic. I pull back and see her face, very shocked. I look at her then she kisses me back. I can feel her hands on my chest moving to the back of my head caressing my hair. I hold her around her little waist gently then slowly carry her up to me moving her body closer to mine. Her kisses become more passionate and deep. This kiss feels very magical. I've dated other girls, and I've kissed a few but nothing like this. The elevator door opens and I put her down not letting go of the kiss. After a few more seconds of kissing, Clove pulls away.  
"I.. I.. I shouldn't have," Clove says while stuttering.  
"What? No. It's okay Clove."  
"No Cato. It's not. I'm supposed to not get too attached to you. Okay?" She runs back to the training center, goes to the knives station and hits every target perfectly. _What the hell have I done?_


	6. Confused

**6 : Confused**

Clove's POV

Thwack! _I shouldn't love him. _Thwack! _It's just wrong. _Thwack!_ I should just stay away. _Thwack! _But I can't. I think... I love him._ I soon get tired from throwing knives and go to a more calm station. Knot tying. Trying knots actually calm me down. Some are very difficult so I really have to put my mind into it. It makes me forget my deep thoughts for a while.

After completing the knots, I go over to the archery station. I'm not really good with a bow and arrow. I improve a little bit but I leave soon and get back to the knives station. It's been a long time since I've seen Cato in the training center. I remember the kiss. Why did he? He told me he wasn't the one who kissed blondie. Then he kisses me. _Shit. _Why did I kiss him back? It just made me more confused. I look around to see where Cato is. I spot him near the spear throwing station with Marvel and blondie. They're talking and giggling and stuff. I want to barf and throw a knife towards them. After throwing a few knives, Atala collects us and sends us to our rooms. It must be late already. Training is over. I go to the elevator and press the number two. The door was about to close when I saw someone's training boot stop the doors from closing. The doors open and I see Cato standing in front of me with an awkward smile. He goes in and there's an awkward silence between us. As soon as the door opens, I walk fast to get to my room.  
"Is that what you're always gonna do? Run away from everything?" I hear Cato say. I have the urge to scream at him. Instead, I confront him in the most proper way I could. I walk fast towards him and whisper loudly so I won't wake anyone up. "You don't know what I'm going through right now, Cato. You don't know how confused I'm feeling right now. You had to kiss me. You just had to. _I _don't want to be a part of _your_ games. Flirting and making out with blondie?" _Shoot why did I use blondie? _"and then kissing me?"  
"You kissed me back Clove. You kissed me back. You can't say that it's my fault you're confused because you kissed me back!" We're now shouting. Nobody's waking up though.  
"You know what Cato? Maybe it'd be better if I just stayed away for a little while, okay?" I say calming down.  
"No, clove I"- he tries to finish the sentence but I cut him off.  
"It's okay Cato. Just let it go. We'll just pretend that nothing happened. Flirt with Glimmer. I don't care what you do. Just forget everything." I walk away and he doesn't try to stop me. I go to my room and cry myself to sleep."

Cato's POV

Damn. What did I just do? Seems like yesterday we we're still best friends. Now we're avoiding each other. I go to my room and take a bath. This is good because I can think in here. Why the heck did this happen? Now I'm not too sure what my feelings are. Do I love Clove? Does she love me? Are we _just _best friends? Why did she kiss me back? I'm getting confused and angry that I punched the bathroom walls several times. _"You have to control your anger." _Clove said this when I almost lost it in the training center back in 2. Control my anger… I stop and notice that my knuckles are bleeding. I wash it then close the showers. I dress up in gray boxers and a black muscle cut top. An avox knocks on the door and gives me medicine and bandages. _Hmmm, nice timing._ I put medicine on my knuckles and wrap bandages around it. I lay down my head, not yet sleeping because a million things are running through my mind.

A few more thoughts, then I doze off.

_ Clove is standing in front of me, "Clove?" I say to her but she does not respond. "Clove," I repeat but she still doesn't reply. She throws a knife at me and it hits me on the chest right at the heart. But it doesn't hurt. "Clove! Talk to me please! Please!" I'm screaming at her but she doesn't say a thing. I hold her close to my body but she vanishes into the air. "No! Don't leave me Clove!" I scream until my voice runs out. The land beneath me starts to crumble. I let out a big scream and then I see my room._

It was just a dream. A crazy, scary bad dream where Clove ignores me. I go back to sleep for a few hours more but I hear Faye half saying half singing, "Rise and shine! Second day of training today!" I stand up and take a bath. I wear a black shirt and green comfortable pants. I head to the dining table and sit on a chair beside Brutus. Clove hasn't come down yet. That's odd. She always gets here before I do. Maybe she didn't have a good night either. Minutes later, she goes to the dining table and sits across me as usual. I look at her but she's avoiding my eyes. There's a silence across the room. Which is weird because Faye and our stylists talk a lot while eating. Finally, Brutus breaks the silence… but his topic isn't really one to get happy about.

"So what happened during lunch?" _Oh shit. _Maybe another saw us and told Brutus and Enobaria. He repeats the question, "I said, what happened during lunch?"  
"We ate, of course. Then some things happened… But it won't happen again. I'm sure. We've sorted it out," Clove says looking at me then quickly looks at her plate.  
"Just make sure okay? You can't let people show how weak you are. Falling in love and shit. Don't go kissing each other anywhere. You have to show them that you are fierce, strong and emotionless. No flirting with each other." _What the hell just happened…  
_ "Yeah, yeah. I won't happen again. We've talked about it," I say.

After breakfast, Enobaria pulls me to a corner. "Cato, I need you to stay away from Clove. I think she's falling in love with you. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to protect her so she'd go back to 2. But just stay away. She's getting more emotionally wrecked because of her feelings. Just act like nothing happened. Just act as allies. Nothing more. Just allies."  
"It's going to be hard Enobaria. I'll try."

We go to training and I go to the fire making station, edible plants and knot tying station. I got bored quickly so I head back to the sword station. I look around to see Clove. I see her with Ronnie and Fiona. "Hey Clove!" I try talking to her. But she doesn't respond. Is this a dream again? It isn't. But it feels like it…

* * *

**Notes: Uh, yeah. Review? :) Oh and guys, this fanfic focuses more on Clove and Cato's romantic relationship. Not really on the games.. So yeah. REVIEW! c:**


	7. Nothing more

7 : Nothing more

Clove's POV

"Clove!" I hear Cato call me but I just ignore him. I'm talking to Fiona and Ronnie so I don't want to be bothered right now.  
"So is it true Clove?" Fiona asks me, "You and Cato made out in the Elevator?"  
I don't know how to respond to that… Seriously? Even they know? "Yeah.. Uhh. It was a.." I reply looking for an answer, ''an involuntary action. It just happened. It won't happen again. Weve talked about it and we agreed to stay friends or maybe just allies." _I hope friends…_  
"Oh. I thought you and Cato were a couple. I think Cato's going for Glim now," Ronnie said. Yeah they were making out on the roof yesterday. Makes sense. _Snap out of it Clove. You're not jealous. No emotions. No feelings. _  
"Mhmm, I wouldn't be too surprised. Cato told me how pretty he thought Glimmer was," I reply.  
They were calling all tributes to go to the dining room. "Oooh! Let's go to lunch. I'm starving," Fiona said. Me, Cato, blondie, Marvel, Fiona and Ronnie all sit together for lunch. We talk about ourselves, our districts, our families, their friends, I don't have much so I don't really talk about it. Then the topic goes to what our families make for a living and Marvel's long list of ex-girlfriends. What the hell do they see in him that makes him have a lot of girls fall for him? He's not that goodlooking. Not like Cato… _What? No. No. He doesn't look handsome. He just looks like another guy in the training center. _ It's funny how we're all laughing and talking to each other. I look at Cato and we're sitting inches from each other but it feels like kilometers. We do small talk but it feels like we're not really communicating at all. I think what we had as best friends will never be the same again. I'm wishing that that would be a positive thing. Not like just sticking to the girl I know or the girl I went to training with. Friends. Best friends. That would be enough for me.

Soon, training for day 2 is over. Tomorrow will be our private sessions with the Gamemakers. I'll surely get a high score. Everyone knows I'm the best. I could kill a person with just one throw of knife. It's a 99.9 percent chance I'll hit them somewhere where they would be killed instantly. I get a good night sleep. I didn't really worry about my emotions. I don't really think about Cato today. I just think of what will happen tomorrow. Planning what I'll do. Of course I'll throw knives but I want to do something special. Something that would make me stand out. Soon, I start to feel drowsy and I sleep.

I woke up to Faye's voice, as always, "Rise and shine! Today are your private sessions with the Gamemakers." I have a feeling this would be a good day. I won't worry about my emotions. I won't think about Cato. I won't think about my feelings. I will stay focused on my knives. I stay in the shower a lot longer than usual so I'm kind of late for breakfast.

I go to the dining table and I greet everyone, "Morning."  
"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed," Cato smirks.  
"Yeah well I've not worry on anything recently. I'm not stressed. I've been sleeping safe and sound. No reason to get all worried," I answer with a reassuring smile. I see Cato's smirk fade and turn into a frown. Maybe he's been a little stressed.

After breakfast, they gathered all of us tributes in a room. We were called one by one for our private sessions. The order was from district 1 to 12. This is good because since we're one of the first ones to be called, the Gamemaker's attention would be all on us. By the time they reached district 10 or 11, they'd be bored or drunk so they wouldn't pay much attention to the tributes. Marvel and blondie has gone in. I'm next. "Clover Marx," a voice announces. I walk towards the door and hear Cato say, "Break a leg Clover." I turn around and smirk at him. I hope this doesn't distract me.

I walk in and introduce myself, "I'm Clove Marx from district 2. I threw knives towards the dummies and it hit them on the head, chest, and crotch. I hit more targets and they hit perfectly on the head. I look over to the Gamemakers and see that they're impressed. But the show's not over yet. I take a blindfold from my pocket that I found in the closet in my room and put it over my eyes. I throw knives towards the targets and still hit them perfectly. They signal that the 15 minutes are up. "Thank you for watching, " I say with a smirk then proceed to the exit. I know I'm going to get the best score.

Cato's POV

After my session with the Gamemakers, I head to our floor. I go to the sofa and sit beside Clove. She asks me, "How'd you do?"  
"Good. I did fine," I replied, "awesome actually."  
"Really? What'd you do?"  
"I cut all the dummies heads with a sword. I throw a spear from 40 meters away and it still hit a perfect target. Yeah. I think I did great. What did you do?"  
"I threw knives blindfolded."  
"You threw knives blindfolded?" What? Is it even possible to get that perfect? She really has everything a guy like me could ask for. Fierce, can handle a fight, beautiful and smart.  
"Yep. And every single one hit the head and the crotch of the dummy."

I'm getting kind of scared. It's like she's going to throw one at me any time now.

After dinner, we go to the TV room and watch our ratings from the Gamemakers. Marvel gets a 9. Glim gets an 8. Clove gets a… 10. She got a ten. Surprisingly for her, I got a 10 too. We're had the same rating. I look over to her and congratulate her. She shakes my hand and grin at me. After Fiona and Ronnie, the ratings are average. 5s, 6s, 4s. The next big score was from 11. Thresh. He got a 10 too. And the girl tribute got a 7. I wonder what she did. I see the blonde dude from12 scored an 8. Not bad. Maybe he would make useful ally. My night was perfect. Me and Clove got a high score. We got the highest along with Thresh. Then the girl from 12 comes out. An 11! She got an 11! How the hell did that happen? How the fuck is that even possible? What did she do? You could notice the anger me and Clove were containing inside of us. I have the urge to kiss her but.. I remember what Enobaria said. It'll mess up her emotions and make her a wreck.

This day went very well. Me and Clove got a 10 from the Gamemakers. Even though the girl from 12 got an 11, 10 is still a good score. Tomorrow, Caesar Flickerman interviews us. Then after tomorrow, the Games begin. I get a good night sleep because they're going to prep us tomorrow. And I hate prep. So I should get enough rest tonight.

The next day, Faye wakes us up earlier than usual. She has to teach us proper manners. It's not really hard because they teach us proper manners back in 2. They train us to be vicous killers but to be very poised too. After this, they prep us. Mage gives me a yellow V-neck, a black tuxedo, black slacks and black shoes. They put us tributes in the room where they will call us to go to the stage and do our interview. I see Clove and I don't really know what to think. She's dressed in a white lace dress and white pumps. She looks absolutely stunning. She has minimal make up on which is good because I like her natural beauty. I go up to her and say, "Clove. Y-You, Uh. Yeah. You, umm." _I'm looking stupid. I know I've had this running through my mind. She's just too stunning. She's so beautiful._"Cato? You look good. Pretty good," she grins at me. "You look very beautiful. Very beautiful," I say to her. I see her blush a little bit then walk away.

I go over to Marvel and Glim. Man, what is up with their designer? They dressed Marvel up in violet colored tux and a neon blue button up polo inside with matching violet slacks and blue shoes. He looks like a pimp. Then they dress up Glim in this provocative gold dress. I like conservative girls better. But yeah maybe that's Glim's personality. So open.

Nothing interesting really. Caesar asked us if I was ready and I said, "Hell yeah I am." But they don't know I'm doing the games for one and only one girl. To protect her. Because maybe I think I love her. I have to hide this though. So she'd stay focused. When the right time comes, I will tell her. Not right now. This isn't just the right time. I try to sleep early. But who can? Tomorrow, the Games will start. Almost half would be dead because of the bloodbath. Me and my allies would surely stay alive. We'll fight for whatever goods there are. But most of all, I'll protect Clove. Sometimes I even think if she needs help. She can throw knives like a bitch. She never misses. She could win this by herself. But I'm here to make sure of it. I try to sleep again, and this time I succeed. I'll need it for tomorrow.

* * *

**Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I was thinking of deserting this story. But some of my tumblr readers told me not to. c: This is kind of long because I wanted to write the games already. Why? Because some are asking for more Cato and Clove 3 And I plan to insert more of that in the games. I would've posted this yesterday but the file wasn't saving on the computer and when I closed it it was gone. Yeah. So. Enjoy. Review. :) **


	8. Realize

**8 : Realize**

Clove's POV

The past two days would've been perfect. Me and Cato are kind of okay with each other but I'm still trying hard to make it not awkward ever since the kiss. But fire girl just had to get an 11 from the Gamemakers. What on earth did she do to get that score? I don't sleep just yet because I'm thinking too hard on what she did. It doesn't matter, I'm still going to have a lot of sponsors. I'm still the best career here… Along with Cato that is. I can't believe he said I was beautiful for the interview. He looked very speechless when he saw me. I was actually speechless as well on how good he looked. He looked freaking awesome. Like a god. Like a mystical creature created from heaven brought down on Earth. _Snap out of it Clove. You're doing it again. Fantasizing about Cato. Remember you can't fall for him especially during the Games. You have to win… You have to go back to 2. But what will I return to when I get to 2? Returning means Cato dying. Losing my best friend that turned into an ally or maybe a friend._ I'm messing up with my emotions again and I have to stop doing this. I'm getting more confused and less focused on the Games. I sing a little lullaby my mother used to sing to me. After a few verses, I fall asleep.

_I wake up feeling cold. Very cold. I look out the window and it's raining. I look in the mirror like I do every day after I wake up and see 25 year old me. I look around the house and I was alone. My mother was gone. I was alone. I heard a knock on the door and I run. Maybe it's Cato. "Cato!" I call running to the door. I open and he's there. "Clove. I," – he stops talking and spits out blood. He falls on the floor and I see myself. It's not a reflection. I see myself. I killed Cato. I threw a knife at him and it hit him behind the chest through the heart. My mouth opens wide open and I hold Cato in my arms. "Cato, no. Don't leave me. Please don't." I beg him to stay with me. He mumbles something but I can't really catch it. "I," then a word that I don't understand then, "you, Clove," he says repeatedly. "I-I love you, Clove." Then he finally dies. Rocks begin to fall down from the sky. Cato's body vanishes. And a rock hits me on the bed making me unconscious. I scream and wake up. _

A bad dream again. This means one thing. I love Cato. I do. Now I know it. I really believe it. All those nights together, training, and just hanging out, I fell in love. I fell in love with Cato Lorry. But I can't let this show. This will make me look weak. This will pull me down. This will make me lose the Games. Then again, I wouldn't want to live without him. I remember the talk we had on the train. "_I don't want to lose you, Clove." _Now I get what he is saying. And I can't help but think that I can't bear to lose him too. I'd rather die than live without him. That's what he meant. I wish I've realized it earlier. But it's too late.

I sleep again. Fortunately, I didn't have bad dreams anymore. I sleep calmly. I wake up by myself. Not by Faye's voice. This is odd. She should've waked us up hours ago. Why did she let us sleep in? I take a bath and wear the outfit they've picked for us tributes to wear, black shirt and dark green pants. I go to the dining table and see everybody but our stylists eating.

"Clove, I didn't wake you up so you won't be tired for later. You'll need all the energy you can have," Faye says.

"I woke up early on my own. I slept like a baby," Cato says. Does he know I've been having bad dreams? Of course not. Unless I scream when I'm dreaming. I'm sure I don't but… who knows? I roll my eyes at him and take seat. I eat a lot because it would be a while before I'll have a full belly again. Maybe after I win.

After eating, Brutus and Enobaria take us to the hovercraft that will take us to the arena. They give us last minute advices on what to do in the arena. It's all the basics. Like the survival lecture they five us back in 2. Find water immediately, don't light a fire at night, stay away from the bloodbath, of course the last two doesn't really apply to us since we are careers and we can take out anyone. We go in the hovercraft and take our seats. They put a tracker in my arm. It's to monitor where I am, how I'm doing, if I'm dead or whatever. Then they put us in a small room and I see Miles inside. She gave me my jacket and my token. My mom must've slipped this inside before I went to reaping because I don't remember taking it with me. It's a locket. My mom and dad on one side and a picture of me and Cato on the other.

Cato's POV

Mage gave me my token that I'll bring to the arena. It's a dog tag that I was carrying in my pocket at the reaping. Mage must've found it when she took my clothes before the parade. One dog tag contains the name of my mom, dad and little sister. And the other has Clove's name. I got it last last year. My mom gave me two dog tags. The one I engraved their names. Then Clove saw it and dared me to engrave hers in the other one. I agreed because after all, she is my best friend. I never knew that the girl that owned this name would be the girl I love. The girl I think about every minute every second for everyday. I'll try annoying her during the games to talk to me. And if that doesn't work, I have Glimmer to make her jealous and force her to talk to me.

"Ten seconds," a voice announces. I go in the tube and Mage wishes me good luck. The tube goes up and I'm taken up the tube. I look around me and I see trees and more trees. The cornucopia is in the middle and I see a lot of packs. I can reach the Cornucopia faster than anyone here. I can go there and reach for a sword. "Thirty, Twenty nine, Twenty eight…" I look around and see where all my allies were. I look at them and look at the Cornucopia. They knew what that meant. Be ready to kill some bitches. "Thirteen, twelve, eleven…" time is slowly running out and I ready myself to run as fast as I can so I could reach a weapon. Then it happens. The countdown is over and I run to the Cornucopia. I was the second one there after Clove. Man she's fast. She took dozens of knives. And I take the best sword I can find. I kill the guy from district 5 that was heading for one pack. The sword goes through his chest and he's dead instantly. I see Clove killing a girl from 3, sending a knife through her neck. Marvel threw a spear at the girl from 10. I just killed the girl from 7 when I hear Clove scream, "Cato! Behind you!" I immediately turn and swing my sword and it slices through the guy from 7. I look at Clove and smile. I feel like I'm in heaven when I saw her smile back at me. I heard Fiona scream, "Ronnie!" I look at him and it's too late. Thresh ran a dagger through him. I just lost an ally. It's harder for Fiona seeing the boy from his district go. Fiona runs after Thresh but he escapes. I look to my right and I see Clove throw a knife towards fire girl's direction. I thought that was the time that girl would die. No. She puts the backpack in front of her face and it misses. Damn it. That girl has a fast reflex. She runs away and Clove runs after her but she disappears right into the woods immediately. Soon after, me, Clove, Fiona, Glim and Marvel are the only ones left here. We take the advantage of taking all the packs scattered here. Me and Marvel get all the weapons while Glim and Clove collect the supplies. Fiona is just sitting behind the Cornucopia staring through the wind. I won't blame her. It'd be hard for me too if Clove died. But I'll make sure she won't. I'll make sure she will get back safe.


	9. Closer

**9 : Closer**

Clove's POV

While we were gathering the supplies that were left, district 12 Lover boy approached us then said, "I can help you carry those to hide somewhere in the woods." Cato and I looked at each other for a moment then back at him. I have a bad feeling about this. "I know a water source too. I found it after the bloodbath. I can help you find Katniss too. The girl from my district." Why would he sell her out though? Cato nods at me and says, "Fine. Put the supplies somewhere nearby." While Loverboy and Fiona guards the supplies, Cato, Blondie, Marvel and I hunt for food and tributes if we come around any. We filled every jug, skin and canteen we had with water to keep us hydrated.

Marvel and I were walking together. I look behind me and see Blondie and Cato flirting with each other. Cato caught me looking at them disgusted and I notice Marvel was looking at me. "What?" I hiss at him. "Nothing, nothing. It's just so obvious that you're jealous of Glim," he laughs. _Is it that obvious? Am I that predictable? _I can feel my cheeks turn red and I punch Marvel on his arm. "Woah. Easy Clove. I was just joking," he says rubbing his arm. I must've punched him too hard. I look him in the eyes. I think I can trust him. "Well, don't tell anyone but it's kind of true." Marvel nods at me and puts his arm on my shoulder. He's like the big brother I never had. Maybe that's why I don't see Cato ever as my brother. Because I've loved him all along. "Don't mention this to anyone or I'll kill you while you sleep," I threaten him. "I've seen you throw. I wouldn't take a risk," he answered. We were having fun. We were laughing. I wonder how Cato feels about my brotherly relationship with Marvel.

Soon after, we hear the cannons firing. There are eleven dead. Almost half of us are dead. This makes this a little easier now. Thirteen of us and six of us are allies. This would be easy. I can take out Blondie without fear. It's going to be hard but I'm willing to kill Fiona to get back home. I just hope it won't come down to me, Marvel and Cato. Cato. What if it comes down to me and Cato? I can't kill him. I just realized that I love him. I can't kill him. I just can't.

Soon, nighttime comes and we head back to Lover boy and Fiona. We hide our stuff between some bushes so nobody will find them as we hunt again. It's more fun to hunt in the evening. It's a big advantage for us since we have night vision glasses. We were walking a few meters from the lake when we saw a campfire nearby. _How stupid. _You're asking for other tributes to find you and kill you. We walk towards the camp and the thought that it might be fire girl excited me.

I get disappointed when we arrived. It's the girl from district 8.

"Hmm, nice campfire, sweetie. Feel warm?" Blondie teases.

"Oh my gosh. Please spare me. Please. Please don't kill me," the girl was begging.

Cato swings his sword back and cut the girl on the stomach. The girl fell to the ground and we took her pack. It was kind of useless. We just found a few biscuits, dried fruits and fire starters. We make Lover boy carry it in his pack and we walk away from the camp. Fiona noticed something. "Shouldn't a cannon have fired already?"

"I was the one who cut her. I know she's dead," Cato said.

"Then why isn't there a cannon yet?" Marvel asks.

"She's freaking dead. I know because _I _killed her," Cato was furious.

"I'll check it out," Lover boy volunteered carrying a knife. He walks back to the campfire and Glimmer says something to Cato. "Why don't we kill him now?"

"He's useful with a knife. And he's kind of strong so we could make him our pack mule and he could lead us to that fire girl," Cato answers. A few moments later, we hear a cannon fire. Lover boy comes back and Marvel asks, "Well is she dead?"

"She is now," Lover boy answers. Marvel looks at Cato then we move on. We killed a couple of rabbits and squirrels along the way but we decided to stop and head back to our supplies got a sleeping bags and made camp near the lake and supplies. I volunteer to take the first shift of guarding. Marvel volunteers too but Cato said he'll take it.

Cato's POV

I pull my sleeping bag over to Clove and sit beside her. "Thanks for watching out for me in the bloodbath."

"No problem. I wouldn't want you killed on the first day. That would ruin district 2's reputation," she says laughing. I laugh with her. "What if we're the only ones left Cato? Would you kill me?"

"Clover, the reason why I volunteered was to protect you, remember? What gave you the idea that I'd kill you?"

"But I can't kill you too, Cato. You're… you're,"-_Say it Clove. Say you love me. Then I'll confess too and we can spend the Games with each other.-_ "my best friend Cato." _Of course. Best friend. _

_ "_It'll be all okay Clove. It's all going to be fine." After hours of guarding, it was Marvel and Fiona's turn. I go beside Glim and sleep beside her. I hope this is enough to make Clove jealous and confess that she loves me.

Morning comes and we hear cracking. A big strong wind comes and we see a lot of trees were falling down. The wind was passing us so there's a big chance that any minute now, trees here will start falling. We pack up fast and run away. The wind is getting stronger and lots more trees fall. I look at Clove and see that she almost got hit by a tree that fell. I take her hand and she runs faster. The wind doesn't seem to soften. It keeps blowing harder and harder. Clove let go of my hand and slipped. She was breathing very fast. She was breathing uncontrollably. I notice that we've been running for a long time. She didn't take all the running. "Go Cato. Leave me. I'll be fine," she says but I can't quite understand it at first because she's still trying to catch her breath. I couldn't leave her here. I take her arms and put her behind my back. I run carrying her at my back. She's very light and easy to carry so I don't really have a hard time. I feel the wind getting softer and softer. Soon, the strong wind is gone and all the trees stop falling. I put Clove down, and sit down. That was the longest I've ever ran. That was very tiring. Glim and Fiona sit down leaning against the tree and Marvel lied down on the floor. Peeta just arrived panting hard. Clove got a few cuts from slipping but otherwise, she's okay.

"Thanks Cato," Clove says, "for not leaving me behind."

"No problem Clover. You saved me in the bloodbath remember?"

"I didn't really carry you. I just warned you."

"You were no trouble to carry Clove. You're so light. You should eat more," I say jokingly.

"Still. Thank you." She flashes me a smile. It's like nothing changed. We were still best friends. I thought that we were never going to get back what we had because of that kiss.

We drank the water we brought and rested for a while. After we regained our energy, we walked back to the lake and refilled out jugs. Then we walked around the woods.

* * *

**Notes: Hi guys. Review! c: I love all of you who read this and even more, the people who write reviews! Keep reading. I'll update in two days or tomorrow. Keep tuned in.**


	10. Another Problem

**Chapter 10 : Another Problem**

Cato's POV

We were walking around the forest when we heard some crackling noises, maybe there is an uncontrolled fire blazing somewhere. We go near the lake so we could rest there. A million thoughts are going through my mind while walking. I can't even concentrate on the animals we're hunting. Clove. She could've died. If I let her go, I could never forgive myself. I saved her. And she saved me. We saved each other. Is she trying to make me jealous? Like the way I'm making her jealous? Walking with Marvel. She'd talk to me anytime soon. I know she will. She can't stand the thought of me and Glim together. We were at the lake when we heard a splash. "There she is!" Marvel shouted. Fire girl. Marvel noticed her because of the braid. She's been wearing that bread ever since she got here. We run after her. She can't escape us. There are six of us armed with weapons and she's all by herself with no weapon.

"You're mine Fire girl!" I heard Glim say.

"Better watch out there," Marvel said.

We see her climbing a tree. How stupid. She'll just get stuck there. I try to climb it. She was 20 ft above when I held onto a branch that snapped. _Shit. When I get my hands on this girl I'm going to torture her so much. _Glimmer took her arrow and bow and tried shooting her but she missed. Why did she even bother getting this bow and arrow? She's not good at it. I give it a try and still missed. "Try throwing the sword," she teased. I want to set fire to that tree and burn her to death.

"Just wait until she goes down. She can't stay up there forever," Lover boy suggested.

"Fine. Someone make a fire."

I stayed beside Glimmer and when the nighttime came, she was supposed to be the one on watch. But she fell asleep. Clove didn't fall asleep when she was on watch. She's better than any other girl. She's sweet and charming and beautiful. But you can never underestimate you. She could kill you from 20 feet away. So we all fell asleep and no one was on guard. I would tell Glimmer to wake up but I'm too tired from yesterday so I let it pass. Then I heard a buzzing sound. "Holy shit! Let's so to the lake!" I scream. We were surrounded by tracker jackers. We had to run fast to the lake to avoid them. I was stung on the neck, on the arm, on the stomach and on the legs. I look around and see Clove and Marvel and Lover boy. _Where is Glimmer and Fiona? _They got left behind. They didn't escape. I notice for a little while that Lover boy is gone. "Go Katniss go! Get out of here! Hurry up!" I hear him screaming. He was protecting her all along! I can't believe I didn't see this coming. "You betrayed us asshole," I tell him. I was feeling dizzy already. Maybe it's from the venom of the tracker jackers. Even though I'm feeling dizzy, I can still manage to cut Lover boy. I cut him in the leg. I know it's deep, it'll give him blood poisoning and he won't last soon. I get back to the lake and the place around me is starting to spin around like hell. I see Clove lying down on the lake with blood all around her. Then she was gone with the wind. It's like she disintegrated. Then I see my family. Then I see a fire behind them slowly reaching up to them and burning them. Everyone I love dies. Then I watch as thousands of spiders crawl up to me and go up to my face and crawl in my mouth, ears, nose and anywhere possible for them to crawl in. I fall to the ground and I lay unconscious.

Clove's POV

I see myself flying- no falling. I'm falling from the sky. I look down and see nothing. I was falling but there was no ground beneath me. I'm terribly scared of heights. Then I see land and fall into it. It breaks and then I'm falling again. I see Cato standing there and he got decapitated by a person I didn't know who. I watch Cato getting killed a lot of times. I see my mom getting tortured. These dreams feel so real. I can't help but think if I'm still even dreaming or not. Every time the dream ends, I feel relieved only to find another dream of people dying and getting tortured. After several more dreams, I open my eyes and see the lake and trees. I don't think I'm dreaming anymore but I still feel dizzy. I see Cato lying on the ground. He can't be dead. I run up to him, stumbling over rocks because I don't feel stable yet, "Cato! Wake up. Wake up, Cato. You can't die," I'm slapping his cheeks to force him to wake up. I can't do anything. Then I did this. Why did I pick this time to do this? I kissed him. My mother told me this story before I went to sleep. Hundreds of years ago, people had this story where a princess was kissed by a prince and she woke up. It's called true loves kiss. I know it isn't true but I can't help it. I see Cato open his eyes slowly, "Clove?" I hug him so tight that I think it hurt him a little bit. "I love you Cato," I blurt out. "I love you too," I can't explain my happiness here. He told me he loves me too. We can take everyone out together. We'd spend the time in the games together and everything will be okay. _Shit. _I think of the question that runs through my mind ever since the start of the games. What if it comes down to us? I can't kill him. We can't kill each other now that we've confessed we love each other.

I look around and see Marvel still on the ground. He's talking but he's dreaming. He keeps saying, "No! No! Please spare her. Spare my grandmother please. Don't kill her." These tracker jackers really do some shit that messes with people. I kept dreaming that my mother and Cato was dying and myself falling on every level on Earth. "Where's Glimmer and Fiona?" I ask Cato. "They're gone. They got too many tracker jacker stings," Cato answered. _Great. Blondie is gone. I knew that dumb bitch would die soon._ _But Fiona. She's the closest girl friend I've ever had. _Cato said something about Lover boy betraying us. We hear a rustle from the bushes and see the boy from 3. He comes up to us and offers his help. He said he could protect our supplies. He also told us that the boy from 10 has died. We take him in the alliance and pack our stuff. We see Marvel get up still recovering from the tracker jacker hallucinations. We tell him about everything that has happened and he said, "Good thing we got out of there alive. They could've made a lot more damage to my handsome face." I couldn't help but laugh. He's like Cato. Very conceited. I wish I had a brother like him. After a few more minutes, we go back to where we hid our supplies.

* * *

**Notes: Sorry I haven't updated soon enough. I've been busy with training in my school and guitar lessons. I had to practice very much. Next chapter will be up maybe after 2 or 3 days. Thanks for the Reviews!**


End file.
